Improviso sobre 6B
by vitanuova
Summary: Uma das infinitas versões possíveis sobre o encontro de Peter&Olivia. Spoilers 3x14


Inspirada nas personagens criadas por J.J. Abrams e equipe , portanto não me pertencem. As histórias são apenas diversão, não têm fins lucrativos.

* * *

Primeiro movimento: Calmaria

Uma noite onde as nossas ações haviam dado certo.

Eu saboreava o êxito com tranquilidade. Estava estava acordado, sozinho, quando ela bateu. Senti uma coisa selvagem na boca do estômago, algo que eu não sei bem definir. Eu andei em direção à porta, mas quisera eu nunca chegar.

Abri a porta, falei com ela, mas não a fiz entrar de imediato. Fiquei um bom tempo parado. Dando a nós dois a chance de uma desculpa. Mas ela ficou ali, deu um sorriso modesto e mostrou a senha - a garrafa de uísque . E eu não tive remédio, senão deixá-la entrar.

Eu estava agora consciente do que sentia. Mas não queria que ela percebesse.

Peguei copos de vidro. Demorei mais do que o necessário. Tentava prever o próximo passo. Mas ela apenas tomou sua bebida. E ficou, novamente, olhando para mim.

Estar com ela, muitas vezes era perturbador, porque estar com ela me modifica. Não que eu não seja eu mesmo estando com ela, mas sou eu sofrendo a tentação de ser alguém melhor. E é por isso que é mais difícil estar com ela do que com qualquer outra pessoa.

É difícil sustentar aquele olhar de um caloroso verde. Esperei que os meus muitos erros a afastassem de mim. E a cada passo em falso que eu dava, não sei por que motivo, ela olhava firme e descobria que era possível conviver com a minha imperfeição. E agora estamos aqui, frente a frente.

Ela me beijou, e eu correspondi: ela estava se abrindo para mim. Era a segunda vez que ela o fazia, uma vez em cada universo.

Já desvencilhada do meu abraço, olhou meu rosto como se estivesse diante de uma coisa surpreendente.E novamente eu tive a esperança de que ela perderia aquele momento e eu estaria salvo.

"Estou brilhando?"

Ela negou, mas se colocou a uma pequena distância.

Eu estava decepcionado. Eu estava aliviado. Ela sairia dali. Tudo recomeçaria da próxima vez. Minuciosamente coreografado, espaços vazios e espaços ocupados, recuando e avançando, mas não saindo do lugar. Durante todo o tempo havia sido assim, porque assim nós havíamos estabelecido. Eu mentia para mim mesmo, dizendo que era ela quem determinava o ritmo; que era apenas ela que tinha problemas com as palavras intimidade, confiança e felicidade.

Agora ela tinha se afastado de mim, e eu me sentia solto, deslocado. Não sabia o que fazer com meu corpo na cozinha que ficara imensa.

Então eu vi a sua mão. Ela estava me estendendo a mão. Uma mão pequena e branca. Eu lhe dei a minha sem ter exata noção do alcance do gesto. Ela me guiou escada acima. Só então eu percebi, que ao menos ela já havia se livrado do medo.

* * *

Segundo movimento: Naufrágio

Ela entrou no meu quarto sem largar a minha mão, mas agora eu a guiava. Apenas porque ela não sabia o caminho. A vidraça deixava entrever uma nesga azul marinho de céu. Era a única coisa poética no quarto banal. Havia uma pequena lâmpada acesa num canto.

Eu podia ouvir a sua respiração cadenciada. Ela continuava segurando a minha mão. Como eu não sabia o que fazer, eu a puxei para mim e a beijei.

Ela era inesperada.

Só sabia que eu era o barco e ela era a correnteza.

Largou a minha mão e ficou esperando, eu tirei o seu casaco e joguei em cima da cadeira. Novamente ela se afastou e começou a se despir, sozinha, sem me olhar. Eu continuava vestido, mas olhava para o chão. Estava desconcertado. Senti que ela precisava fazer aquilo sozinha. Era uma espécie de ritual. Finalmente eu a olhei.

Era uma outra nudez.

Desta vez eu não poderia me enganar, porque quando ergui os olhos vi alguma coisa que fulgia como madrepérola branca recortada contra o céu azul escuro, enquadrado pela janela. Ela estava completamente nua. A sua nudez era uma entrega. Quando ela percebeu que eu a olhava da cabeça aos pés, com a seriedade de quem testemunha um milagre, ela instintivamente colocou o braço na frente dos seios e deixou o outro braço cair para que sua mão pudesse esconder o sexo. Estava feito, ela parecia surpreendentemente gloriosa e desamparada. Anadiômena. Talvez se ressentisse da ausência da concha.

Era clara e suave. Sua carnação era algo de fino, algo do leite, da rosa, da chuva quando começa a cair. Eu acompanhei cada movimento, fascinado. Percebi que ela tinha pudor.

Ela continuava me olhando. Então eu me aproximei. Algo me dizia que ela sentia frio. Ou sentia falta de alguma coisa. Mas eu estava tão absorto, que não pensei em momento algum que a coisa que lhe fazia falta pudesse ser eu mesmo.

Eu a abracei. Peguei-a no colo e a retive por um largo instante perto do meu peito. Depois eu a coloquei na cama. Quando eu finalmente me despi e me aproximei dela ela disse "Você é tão bonito".

Minha respiração sobre a sua pele, o vento sobre o trigal. Seus olhos dentro dos meus, o mar verde que me puxava para o fundo. Novamente senti que eu era um barco à deriva e que ela a vaga imensa, um abismo misterioso, com algas intermináveis e lembranças de navios mortos. Eu lentamente ia saindo de mim, não era mais possível resistir. Eu não queria mais resistir. Eu me rendi, o mar não era algo que eu pudesse dominar.

* * *

Terceiro movimento: Cais

Eu beijei suavemente seus olhos no topo da escada. E sem sentir fiz o movimento inverso. Peguei sua mão e a levei escada abaixo. Voltamos à cozinha. Walter estava comendo ovos. Não fez nenhum comentário desconcertante.

-Bom dia, agente Dunham. Quer café?

-Obrigada. Pode deixar que eu me sirvo.

-Beberam muito? –ele indagou.

-Só um pouco.

-Peter fez bem em ter mandado você passar a noite aqui.

Dito isso ele não deu mais uma palavra sobre o assunto.

Ela queria passar em casa para trocar de roupa. Nós andamos em direção à porta, mas eu gostaria de nunca chegar. Toquei o seu cabelo . Quando ela acariciou meu rosto eu beijei a palma da sua mão. Depois beijei sua boca. Eu não tive remédio senão deixá-la ir. Eu não sabia exatamente o que sentia, mas era algo que aquecia o peito. Não era um sentimento ao qual eu estivesse muito acostumado. Quando eu entrei em casa para apressar Walter, percebi que já sentia falta dela .


End file.
